


Never Sated

by Aerilon452



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Stop looking for one, seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Carol and Ezekiel sating their hunger for each other during the day.





	Never Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, there is no plot to this fic. I tried to come up with one, but I wasn't successful! LOL!

Carol’s cheeks were flushed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her body was registering pleasure well in advance of her mind and it was to this pleasure that she found herself waking up to. She moaned as her eyes fluttered open. The sheet was gone from her body and at her side she felt Ezekiel. His lips were teasing her just behind her left ear while his index and middle finger of his left hand was occupied between her thighs. Her mind was hazy with pleasure, she could barely tell him good morning. All she felt were his fingers moving in and out of her, bringing her closer to release. 

Ezekiel nibbled the edge of her ear and then whispered, “Come for me.” He pumped his fingers in and out in time with her gasps. Her thighs clamped down on his hand, holding him where he was. She opened her mouth, silently screaming her release as her body tensed. Seconds later, she relaxed, breathing hard. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked as he kissed the spot below her ear. They had a long ride ahead of them today, and not much time for sensual pursuits, so he took the time to enjoy her body before they had to get out of bed. 

Carol licked her lips, trying to form the words she needed to convey how utterly amazing it was to wake up like that. “Uh huh…” was all she could muster. Her heart was beating wildly out of control with love and desire for the man beside her. The climax he’d given her wasn’t enough. She wanted more. Turning the tables on him, she pushed him to his back and settled herself over him. Carol could tell he was already hard for her. With her hands gripping the iron bars of their headboard, she took him into her body. 

Ezekiel pushed his head back into the pillow as his hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. No matter how many times they made love, to him, it would always feel like the first time. Reaching up, he took her hands from the bars and laced their fingers together as he sat up. Carol took his lips in a searing kiss, ravishing him. And he was more than happy to be carried along on the tide. She rode him hard, barely giving his brain time to process the building pleasure. 

Carol broke the kiss, her right hand cupping his cheek. “Now you… come for me,” she gasped out. Their bodies moved together, well acquainted with the pace. Her heart raced and her body burned, ready for the rolling wave of their mutual release to take them. She ground down on him and kissed him again. 

Ezekiel changed their positions, taking her to the bed beneath him. He thrust in and out of her, hitting that secret spot deep inside her that had her moaning into his mouth. Greedily he drank down her cries of pleasure as he strived to bring her to completion. He thrust into once more and they came together. The power of his release sapped him of his strength, leaving him to fall to her side, his chest rising and falling unevenly. 

“That was just what I needed,” Carol said between gasps.

“Happy to be of service, my love,” Ezekiel replied with a little bit of a chuckle coloring his words. Her felt more than saw her roll her eyes. 

When Carol thought she could stand, she got up, winging her feet over the edge of their bed. Her love, however, wouldn’t let her get too far away. He sat up with her, his arms going around her waist, and his lips were attacking the side of her neck. “More?” she asked, laughing. When they were in a mood, they could be insatiable. 

“Rather than go to breakfast, I could simply make a meal out of you this morn,” Ezekiel answered. Desire coursed through his blood for her.

“You had me for desert last night,” Carol replied, but she leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. 

“I could feast on you from now until my dying day and still never sate my hunger for you,” Ezekiel said lovingly. 

“After we meet with Jesus,” Carol started to say, but Ezekiel wasn’t listening. He was nibbling his way across her shoulder. To get his attention she dropped her shoulder and then continued, “You could turn me into a picnic after we give them the supplies Hilltop needs.” 

Ezekiel knew she was right. She always was. He kissed her shoulder once more and then pulled back. “Then we must go.” 

Carol went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a clean button up shirt, and socks. Before she could touch one of the buttons of the shirt she wore to sleep in, his hands were already there. “Ezekiel…” she said, trying to sound authoritative. 

“I’m helping,” Ezekiel replied, smirking.

“You’re playing,” Carol stated. She didn’t miss the way her voice had become a gasp.

Ezekiel’s smile widened. “If I wanted to play, I would do this,” he said and once more slid his hands between her thighs. She moaned, loudly, and gripped the edge of the dresser. 

“Ezekiel,” Carol gasped again. His fingers moved back and forth, knowing the right way to touch her to make her body burn with need. Her knees went weak and she could feel he was already building her up for another orgasm. It came faster this time. Her hands gripped the edge of the dresser for dear life as her thighs tightened on his hand and she bit her bottom lip to muffle her cries of release. 

Ezekiel held her against him as her body quivered. There were mornings when their desire overrode their good sense and they were ravenous for each other. This morning, he had to reign himself in. They had to get to the meeting point, but the scent of her desire called to his base nature. He kissed the back of her neck, letting her feel the growl rumbling in his chest. “I love the way you respond to me,” he whispered. After a few more seconds, he pulled back, helping her to stand straight. She turned to him, draping her arms over his shoulders. Once more, her resumed unbuttoning her shirt. 

Carol loved the way she responded to him too, and it wasn’t just sex. They could be sitting together, reading, and she would be perfectly content. It was corny, but Ezekiel was the love of her life. It took the world ending for her to find him, for her to find herself. “I do too,” she replied. When they made love, it was on a deeper level than anything she had ever had with anyone else. He would touch her, caress her skin, and she could feel it to the very core of her being. 

“I love you so much,” Ezekiel said so sweetly. Leaning in, he kissed her, and because he knew she would scold him, he backed away so they could get dressed. 

“I love you too,” Carol replied just as gently, but made a face at him anyway. He only laughed and it was a sound she had come to associate with her own sense of happiness. Everything about him made her happy.

 

AFTERNOON:

 

The supplies had been given to Jesus, and surprisingly, Tara. The feud between Maggie and Michonne was far reaching; the Sanctuary was no more, its denizens had been absorbed into Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom. Oceanside vanished like the Lost Colony. All that was left of their multi-community co-operation was the charter that Michonne had drafted. 

Ezekiel had the charter unrolled, reading each article slowly. This was the dream that Rick had inspired in each and every one of them. Below the thick parchment-like paper, Carol shifted. She was stirring from the light siesta she had fallen into. 

Carol had fallen asleep, out in the open, during the day. Before, she never would have dared to do something so reckless. Now, she knew she was safe enough to do so, even for a short period of time. Ezekiel was with her, and so were a number of guards that she had reluctantly gotten used to. When she moved to roll to her side, the crinkling of paper caught her sleepy attention. “Are you using me as a table?” she asked.

“You weren’t objecting at the time,” Ezekiel said, lightly chuckling.

“I was napping,” Carol said, trying to sound exasperated. If anything, she should be mad at herself for falling asleep out in the open. 

“And you looked beautiful lying there on your stomach,” Ezekiel replied, wagging his eyebrows. Like many times before, he had gotten the chance to appreciate her body; the swell of her backside and the long line of her back. He rolled the charter up and returned it to the safety of the leather tube. Setting it aside, he tugged her shirt out of the band of her pants, exposing the small of her back. 

Carol stayed where she was, resting her cheek on her folded forearms. This was a bad idea. It was dangerous and stupid, and it made her want to do it all the more. They had already removed their armor. Still, she had to say, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” She had to be the voice of reason.

“Why not?” Ezekiel asked seconds before he kissed the small of her back. He pushed up her shirt, trailing kisses up her spine.

“What about the guards?” Carol asked in a breathy gasp. She knew Jerry had the royal contingent far enough away to be in hollering distance. 

“You know the answer to that,” Ezekiel replied, his voice holding a little bit of a growl to it. 

Carol tried to sound stern, “The first hint of a walker, we go.” He didn’t answer her. He only nuzzled the tip of his nose against the center of her back. She moaned, biting her bottom lip. Since being with Ezekiel, she had come a long way in learning to trust someone again. Her King, her lover, her Ezekiel had softened the horror of her past. He made it easier for her lay it all to rest and learn to live again. 

Ezekiel pulled back, nudging Carol to roll over. He knew they were in dangerous territory and he wouldn’t take things too far, but he wanted her to know what this feeling was like. Pushing her shirt up farther, he exposed her abdomen. Remarkably, given all that she had been through in her life, she was without scars. At least on the outside. 

The wind whispered across Carol’s exposed skin, making her stomach clench. She looked down the line of her body, her eyes linking with his, and reflected in his gaze, she saw a question in those love filled eyes. “I trust you,” she said in a gasp. Through his tender love, his patience, she found things that would have frightened her before to be quite enjoyable. She watched as he playfully nipped at her skin. The sensations that raced through her were intensely pleasurable. The person she had been before – any display of dominance would’ve frozen her in fear. Not with Ezekiel.

Ezekiel placed a light kiss to her skin, drawing a moan from her. He was mindful not to push her too far too fast. The moment he sensed she was uncomfortable, he was going to stop. Knowing that he could, he nipped her side, gaining another moan from her. This time, he added a little growl. Carol shuddered beneath him and rested her left hand on top of his head. He didn’t stop there. Ezekiel kissed a path along her stomach, letting her feel how much he loved her with each press of his lips, with the tiny nips, and teasing licks he was giving her. 

Each little bite he gave Carol sped up the beat of her heart. Reaching down, she popped the button of her pants, and lowered the zipper. He loomed over her, his dreads falling on either side of his face, touching her shoulders. She wasn’t going to be a killjoy and stop what was happening between them on this beautiful sunny day. One of the things Ezekiel had taught her over and over again had been how to enjoy the singular moments, and to not worry about the future. 

Ezekiel rose up to his knees and removed his gloves. He dropped them to the blanket before stretching out next to her. His lips pressed to the line of her jaw while his left hand rested on her stomach, slowly traveling down to the juncture between her thighs. Her moan was sweet music to his ears and it only made him want to hear it again. Slipping his hand down the front of her pants, his middle finger immediately touched that bundle of nerves that had her clenching her thighs together in response to his first, slow stroke.

Carol felt her pulse start to race. The way he touched her was always intoxicating, had her craving him in ways she’d never hungered for anyone. She brought her arm up, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. His finger moved, slowly at first, building up the desire. “Oh, God…” she moaned. He moved his finger in slow circles while he nipped and teased the side of her neck. 

Ezekiel moved his hand down farther, slipping his middle finger inside her feeling how wet she was. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her head pushed back, and her back arching. “You are so beautiful.” Each word he spoke, he punctuated it with a thrust of his finger. Pretty soon, a second digit joined his first so that he could increase her pleasure. Her left hand fisted in his shirt and her right wrapped around his wrist. Leaning over her, he touched his forehead to her temple and pumped his fingers faster. 

“Ezekiel…” Carol moaned. She was barely able to keep quiet with everything he was doing to her. He was doing everything he could to make her lose her composure, but she wasn’t going to give that to him, not yet at least. She tugged him closer, breathing hard, moving her hips in time with his hand. Blindly, her mouth sought his. The scratch of his beard was the first thing she felt, and then his soft lips covered hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth in direct counterpoint to the way his fingers moved. 

Ezekiel felt her come. Her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers, stroking him. He drank down her cries while he fought to keep himself above her. The sun and gentle breeze mixed with the heady scent of Carol’s orgasm was enough to make him nearly forget himself, forget where they were. She clung to him for long, drawn out seconds.

Carol finally let go of her husband and fell back to the blanket, quivering from her release. This was the first time she had ever had such a powerful orgasm out in the open, during the day, with a contingent of royal guards within shouting distance. If anything, the fact that they were close only heightened her arousal. “Wow…” she mumbled against his lips. Ezekiel made it possible for her to enjoy sex again. When he made love to her, he was making love to all of her. She knew feeling this was only possible because she loved him so much. 

Ezekiel kissed her again and then trailed his lips along her jaw before dropping down to tease her neck. His fingers between her thighs didn’t remain idle. They moved again, slowly, keeping the thrum of her release present in her body. He wanted to keep the euphoria going for as long as he could while it was safe enough to enjoy the beautiful day. 

Carol sighed happily. She didn’t want this to end, but if they stayed any longer, they risked walkers being drawn to their position. Dropping her hand down, she gripped his wrist and pulled his hand out from the inside of her pants. She smiled broadly when he groaned, but he didn’t argue. Before he pulled away, he kissed the hollow of her throat. Carol gripped his jaw and said in a wicked manner, “I will finish you later.” Then, she fixed her clothing, and together they started to pack up for the return journey to the Kingdom. Her home.

 

THE END


End file.
